A Song for a Demon
by LoreChaos
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates were now heading to the next island, but it'll be a long trip. In the meantime, Robin gets to know Brook better and they found out something unexpected. Fluffy things.


**So guys, this is my second fanfiction. I'm still not used to writting these things lol. I hope you enjoy and review please. I might not write another chapter until I have at least 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of One Piece.**

Chapter 1 : Linked

The Straw Hat Pirates were now heading to the next island as the log pose became settled. Nami calculated with the wind and the tides that this would be a long journey, actually, it might take nearly one month. The crew was all upset with the news, but Robin was the only one who didn't really care about it. Just staying with them was enough for her.

Robin was the kind of woman that can easily read people's minds, but out of everyone in the nakama crew, Brook had always been the most interesting. Like, he was all filled with mystery. How could he be so impolite for a moment and sometimes act like a gentleman? What does he think when he goes to the prow and silently gaze for a moment at the sea? Maybe the fact that he is a skeleton and does not show emotions through his face hindered the task.

He is indeed very interesting, Robin thought and added, perhaps if I get closer to him I'd solve this puzzle. And there Brook was, playing uncountable songs for Luffy with his violin. When Brook turned around and saw that Robin was staring at him he instinctively walked towards her. Oh no, she thought, he's going to ask that again.

"Do you have any request?" She blinked. He was obviously asking if she wanted a particular song to be played.

"Binks no Sake." She sighed in relief and gave him a smirk.

"Only if you show me your panties!" Brook said, amused. How didn't she see that coming? She was about to answer, but he said smiling instead.

"Just kidding. It's a pleasure to sing this song for you, Robin-san." Brook began to play the song and the crew immediately sang along.

Dammit, he just did that again. From a fool to a gentleman. Robin couldn't predict his actions, and this was a thing to be admired in Brook. When the song ended Brook sat next to her.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"Of course." She never lied. They stared each other for a moment and then their attention was dragged to Luffy at the prow saying, or maybe screaming, that there would be a celebration today for their successful adventure in the latest island. Everybody kind of liked the idea, and Sanji's only condition was Luffy fishing the food.

All of a sudden, Robin thought that this was the perfect opportunity to chat with Brook.

The night had arrived and the scent of the food was killing everyone. When Sanji came in with the dishes and drinks the crew immediately began to party. Brook was playing a few songs with his violin and suddenly was interrupted by Franky and Usopp.

"We made something for you." Franky disappeared and came back pulling what seemed a huge and heavy thing covered with a cloth. The two of them grabbed the tips of the fabric and, with a dramatic pause, uncovered it. "Tadah!" And there it was. A huge and beautifully handmade piano. Brook didn't know what to do as his jaw dropped to the floor. When he composed himself he was almost crying.

"I love you guys!" He exclaimed and jumped on Franky and Usopp giving them a hug.

"Ok, enough with the drama! Go try it." Usopp said with a smile.

Robin watched amusingly Brook's reactions.

The skeleton was hesitant to play the first note, but after he did it, nothing could stop him from playing innumerable songs.

"I'm so happy I'm going to cry! Even if I'm a skeleton and I don't have eyeballs! Yohohoho!" Everybody cracked up and Robin giggled. She always was amazed by how Brook could laugh at his own body.

After a few hours, Brook, in a decrescendo, stopped singing and silently left the party behind to go to the prow. Robin, who has been secretly watching him all this time, was the only one noticing his act. This might be the perfect opportunity she was looking for to chat with him.

Brook inhaled deeply the cool breeze and let it out with a sigh. His forearms were propped on the hedge of the ship when he heard a sound coming downstairs.

"Done already?" Robin asked as she positioned herself beside him.

"Oh, Robin-san…" Brook paused for a moment, looking lost in his thoughts. She could say something was bothering him.

"No, it's just that… no matter how hard I try, every time I play these songs I remember of my previous nakamas, the Rumbar crew… and I can't help but feel a bit melancholic." Brook truthfully said.

"You don't need to." Robin assured him. Brook was astonished by the quick response. "You know… before I belong to the Straw Hat Pirates I often looked to my past and felt no will to live. That feeling was growing inside me and just when I met Luffy that things changed." Now was her turn to get lost in those memories.

"Luffy is such an amazing boy indeed. I'll never forget when he told me Laboon was still waiting for me. In 50 years, I never felt so glad to be alive." He said now looking at her.

Robin was amazed by how she felt the same way after the crew saved her in Enies Lobby. She wanted so bad to die, but after all their efforts, she implored to live.

Brook, who was still looking at her, yawned. "I think I'm going to bed." He turned his body. "Thank you, Robin-san." He politely took off his top hat and held it in both hands, right in front of his chest. "Good night, miss." He returned it on his afro and walked downstairs towards the bedrooms.

"Good night." Robin simply said, now staring at the sea. She replayed the whole conversation she just had with the skeleton in her mind, and she couldn't deny one thing: that they were, somehow, linked.


End file.
